


The Hero Place

by 2tries_of_wonderful



Category: The Good Place (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Endeavor is an actor, Hawks name is Sora Akahoshi, How Do I Tag, It says major character death because they're dead, Kurogiri is Janet, League of Villains, M/M, Mentioned Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, My First Fanfic, No Smut, On earth they did not have powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Thanks DabiHawks server because yall gave me motivation to write this and like, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Tomura is Micheal, Well they're gonna sorta get powers later but, You don't have to have seen the good place to read this but, because I am babey, but no extra people will die, dabi has tattoos instead of scars, dabihawks - Freeform, fuck him, hotwings, more ideas, there is gonna be spoilers later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tries_of_wonderful/pseuds/2tries_of_wonderful
Summary: When Dabi finds himself in the afterlife, he's both confused and, frankly, annoyed he made it into the Good Place. But it doesn't take him long for him to realize that while they may have gotten his name right, he was definitely there by mistake. He confides in his "Soulmate" to help him stay hidden and not blow his cover. With help from Hawks and the all-knowing assistant of the neighborhood, Kurogiri, he hides in plain sight from the Good Place's architect Tomura and others in the neighborhood.With Hawks stressing about keeping his soulmate safe, the annoying neighbors, the constant chaos, the pining, and every other thing the Good Place throws at them, they find that things may not be what they seem.





	The Hero Place

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m not a snitch if that’s what you’re asking. What is it?”
> 
> That would have to do, he’d probably get caught sooner or later anyway, and having someone by his side for this would be helpful, so winging it at that moment seemed to be a good idea, “I’m not supposed to be here. I haven’t gone by Touya in years I hate traditional Japanese style, I hate Enji, I’ve never been a missionary or raised money for charity, hell- I’ve barely GIVEN to charity. I’m not supposed to be here. Someone forked up.” It was weird that it changed his wording from fucked to forked, but considering everything else that he’d just said, he let his ‘soulmate’ process it.
> 
> And that he did, for a good 10 seconds the blond blinked, giving a look of confusion and shock all at once, gold fishing before he finally was able to get out two words, “Wait- What?"

‘Everything is fine.’

Despite its intentions, at that moment, ‘Everything is fine’ wasn’t a very comforting thing to read. Especially since it was in giant green letters in a completely white room that he had definitely never been in before.

At least not that he remembered. Which was another issue in it of itself, he couldn’t remember how he got here, he remembered falling asleep the night before and then…

Dabi didn’t have time to dwell on it before one of the doors in the room opened, a man shorter than he with light blue hair stepped through the opening, giving a slightly creepy yet welcoming smile as he stepped aside to motion for the other to join him in the other room, “Touya, come on in.”

Odd once again, since, as far as he knew, he had never met this man before in his life. But he just nodded and went into the other room, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk, looking around with a confused look, as the man sat in a chair, “You’re probably confused-”

Touya scoffed to cut him off, “That’s an understatement, I have questions, where is this, who are you, how did I get here, when can I leave and where are my tattoos?” he asked in one rushed and clearly annoyed sentence.

“Ah- Yes. My name is Tenko and you, Touya Todoroki, are dead and in the Good Place, Congratulations.” Tenko paused to clear his throat, "Your Tattoos and piercings were removed because others in the neighborhood find them offensive. I’m sorry about that, but there’s nothing I can do.”

Touya definitely needed a few moments to process that, Dead? He didn’t know how, nor did he even really believe it, but he settled for a different question for the moment, “So is this heaven? Hell? The reincarnation office..?” he offered, trying to get a better grasp on everything.

Tenko sighed and stood up and walked around his desk and to the door in the back of his office, motioning for him to follow him outside, leading him into a small town, the sky bright and sunny, with animals and people talking around them, Japanese style homes and several frozen yogurt places. Weird but not the worst thing.

“During one's life, everything you do is weighed as good or bad.” He began to explain, looking straight ahead while Dabi continued to take in everything around them, “You gain points based on those, it varies in amount depending on what exactly you do, but at the end of your life, when it’s all game over, you’re given a level based on those points and if you reach a certain level, the best of the best, get to come here. To the Good Place, or Heaven as you, humans call it. Everyone else gets sent to the bad place or- Hell.”

“Yeah okay, so, What did I do that got me enough points to end up…here.”

“A number of things. You raised a large amount of money for different charities, helped many people across the world as a missionary and did a great deal of good. You saved more lives than you know and because of you, the world is a better place. You earned your place here by a good deal.”

That definitely didn’t sound like him, not in the slightest. He’d gone to charity galas, usually to crash his fathers, but never ran them, helped one or two people with small things, but definitely not across the world, and he definitely was not what most people would consider to be a ‘good person’. But he just smiled and nodded, he could figure it all out in a bit. For once in his life- Or existence, rather, he knew it was better to keep his mouth shut about the information being incorrect, “Yeah, no- that’s great.” he agreed, nodding and biting the inside of his cheek.

“I thought you’d think so, well, here’s the place.”

Touya had barely noticed that they were no longer in the main area of town, now at medium-sized gated home, that looked oddly like his childhood one, but not completely.

“The code here is your birth year, easy to remember, but you can change it if you want.” He reassured, punching in the numbers and opening the gate, leading up a path and finally, in through the front door, showing him into a room that made his stomach drop.

The house was a traditional Japanese style home, the layout almost identical to the one he grew up in, which instilled a small sense of panic in his mind, which only increased when he saw the framed photo of Enji Todoroki on his desk, a headshot that looked to be signed. He was speechless, Tenko filled the silence,

“Perfect, right? Every home here has been tailored to each residents preference exactly. We found you had a preference for Japanese style, specifically the more traditional version, and as a nice touch, we included a signed photo of your favorite actor, Todoroki. He shares a last name with you, funny, isn’t it?”

Touya couldn’t even respond before a knock came at the door, almost making him jump, Tenko didn’t flinch, smiling like he’d been expecting it actually, and walked over to open it, a blond man standing at 5’7 with bright amber eyes stepped in, smiling calmly as he did, eyes falling upon the black haired man pretty quickly.

His very first thought was lucky him. His soulmate was tall and definitely had some very pretty blue eyes he swore he could swim in, from looks alone, Dabi was definitely his type. When he was told he was going to be getting a soulmate, he’d been worried. What if they weren't his type? Or were a huge dick? Or they were a girl? Or they looked weird?

Maybe the last one was a little self-absorbed, but he'd pushed all those thoughts aside and trusted the system. And he was glad he did, Dabi was hot for lack of better words. He looked neat with the simple white shirt and black jacket and jeans, white shoes matching up with his shirt to give a very monotone and simple look, but it looked good on him. He silently wondered if he would've dressed differently if on earth, or if he'd had any tattoos or piercings when he was alive, as he knew his were gone as well.

“Hey.” he greets, giving a bright smile and taking a small breath as he felt himself relax. Tenko stepped back beside him, leaving the door open, “Touya, I’d like for you to meet your soulmate, Hawks."

“Hawks?” he raised an eyebrow, it definitely didn’t seem like his real name, but his next question came out instead of that one, “Soulmate?"

“It’s a nickname, my name is Sora Akahoshi, you can just call me Sora. It’s nice to meet you, Touya.” Hawks extended his hand, shaking Dabi’s once he took it. The Todoroki lowered his brow and gave a small smile and nod as he looked the shorter male over. He wasn't bad looking, to say the least, he was cute and wearing an outfit similar to his own, Black jeans and jacket, but Sora had on a red shirt and hightops to match. He found himself a bit drawn to his eyes, pretty in color and birdlike in shape, altogether interesting, and above both of those things, they seemed trustworthy, which he liked. Tenko watched the both of them before continuing to explain,

“Everyone here gets a soulmate, we put everyone's souls through a flawless system to pair them up, and yours paired together. Amazing, isn’t it? We’ll go over it more in orientation tonight, there should an invitation on your kitchen table with the information for that. But for now, I’ll let you two catch up?” He suggested, Hawks giving a nod, speaking before his soulmate got the chance,

“Yes- That’d be great.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be on my way then. Goodbye for now.”

And with that, Tenko left, closing the door behind him and leaving both men alone, Touya still reeling from everything happening as Hawks stepped forward to look around his house more, picking up the photo of Endeavor, “You’re a Todoroki fan too? He’s one of my favorite actors, he’s been in some good stuff.” he said, nodding in approval.

Dabi took the photo and set it down so he wouldn’t have to look at his fathers face, sitting down on one of the cushions and pulling Sora down with him, “Hawks.” he starts, ignoring the invitation from earlier to call him by his first name, “As my soulmate, can you keep a secret?”

He took a moment to consider the question, before giving a shrug, “I’m not a snitch if that’s what you’re asking. What is it?”

That would have to do, he’d probably get caught sooner or later anyway, and having someone by his side for this would be helpful, so winging it at that moment seemed to be a good idea, “I’m not supposed to be here. My name is Dabi, I hate traditional Japanese style, I hate Endeavor, I’ve never been a missionary or raised money for charity, hell- I’ve barely GIVEN to charity. I’m not. Supposed. To be here. Someone forked up.” It was weird that it changed his wording from fucked to forked, but considering everything else that he’d just said, he let his ‘soulmate’ process it.

And that he did, for a good 10 seconds the blond blinked, giving a look of confusion and shock all at once, gold fishing before he finally was able to get out two words, “Wait- What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the first chapter is done. For once I ACTUALLY had the motivation to finish this. Whack. 
> 
> My friend Ave beta read so thank you so much to him. (Love you) and thanks to the DabiHawks server for giving me ideas for this!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, this is my first fic so I'd love to learn how to improve. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Updates (hopefully) every Sunday! <3  
>  
> 
> Tumblrs:  
> Main: Punchnaziseattherichkissagirl  
> BNHA side blog: dykedabi


End file.
